SUJU IN INDONESIA : Negatif thinking
by kanginbrother
Summary: chap 3 update (last chap) ... SiBum *mungkin with teman-teman, Humor LETS READ !
1. Chapter 1

**^^SUJU IN INDONESIA : #judul#^^**

**Cast :Super junior++**

**Disclaimer : semua punya Tuhan.**

**Guest : linlnayah (Lina)**

**Genre : Humor & Romance**

**Rated : T berbumbu M(?)**

***WARNING : TYPO'S + DLL***

**#untuk LINA readers BOLEH ANGGAP DIRI SENDIRI, tapi ini dispesialkan untuk linlnayah#**

**Lets Read !**

"Yang ini Hyuk," tunjuk Donghae mengetok-getok laptop Eunhyuk dengan jari imutnya(?).

"Hae nanti laptopku rusak, Hentikan," kesal Eunhyuk ke 5 kalinya.

"Tapi aku mau yang ini," Donghae melotot ngotot.

"Kau gila ! itu menjijikan, kita pria Hae," Eunhyuk menasehati peliharaannya(?).

"Ya Hyuk jahat, ayolah..." Donghae memelas.

"TIDAK," balas Eunhyuk singkat.

"pleaseee~" Donghae mengaktifkan jurus Nemo chibi bercahaya seimut mungkin.

"Yah Baiklah, ayo kita coba," Eunhyuk kalah telak dengan perasaan anehnya.

"Aaahhh," teriak Donghae kegirangan.

***Warning : jangan ngeres***

beberapa menit kemudian...

"Nih Hae, udah ku download game 'Barbie and the sugar'(?),"#anggap ada#.

"Thank~ Hyukie," Donghae senyum 5 jari.

"Udah yah, aku keluar dulu. Mau cari makanan," Eunhyuk nyelonong pergi keluar.

"THANK YOU HYUK" Donghae lebay mode On.

** Ruang makan.**

"Hyukie, sini cepat," panggil Kibum diujung sana.

"Hyung, mana yang lain." tanya Eunhyuk sesampainya.

"Tak tahu," balas Kibum cepat.

"Ayo makan," lanjut Kibum kilat.

"Siapa takut," balas Eunhyuk cepat.

*ngajak readers ngantri makanan*.

** HaeHyuk room.**

'Tok...' (3x).

"Masuk saja," teriak Donghae tetap fokus kekeh(?) main game barbie.

"Hyuk sudah bangun," bisik Siwon sambil nongol.

"Hyukie keluar hyung," balas Donghae lempeng.

"OH, kau sedang apa," tanya Siwon menghampiri Donghae.

"Lagi maen game ter-ekstrim sedunia," balas Donghae tanpa memandang Siwon.

Siwon dengan cepat menghampiri Donghae dengan perasaan was-was, takut ikan ini maenin game yadong.

"Aishh dasar aneh, game mencocokan bentuk juga kau anggap susah... Berbie lagi," Siwon memukul lengan Donghae pelan.

"Aahhh~ hyung, aku jadi kalah. HUWAAAAA !" rengek Donghae melihat layar laptop Eunhyuk menampilkan tulisan 'IUWHHH, GAME GINI AJA KALAH'.

"Tinggal recycle saja," ketus Siwon nyengir.

"Hyung pikir sampah," Donghae ngotot.

"Hahaha," tawa Siwon.

"Oh~ iya, kenapa hyung nanya Hyuk, ada apa." tanya Donghae menatap tajam Siwon.

"Mau ngajak jalan-jalan," balas Siwon senyum.

"Hyung mau bawa Hyuk kabur, terus hyung paksa dia operasi jadi cewe, terus hyung nikahin dia," Donghae mendramatisasi perkataannya.

'BLETAK'

"Kau pikir aku ini apa, dasar bodoh. Ini jatahku beli persediaan makanan bareng si Eunhyuk." Siwon berhasil nge-geplak kepala Donghae.

"Aishh, sakit hyung... Aku tidak ingat alias lupa hyung, biasalah faktor usia... Hehe, dia tadi ke bawah. Mau makan katanya," ucap Donghae memberitahu.

"Dari tadi kek," Siwon nyeleweng pergi.

** Ruang Makan.**

"Iya Appa, Hyuk udah maafin Hae," cibir Eunhyuk setelah diceramahi Kangin.

"Bagus," balas Kangin singkat.

'Sejak kapan ini Ayah angkat jadi suka ceramah, kaya Siwon hyung saja, Eh ? Tunggu. SIWON ?' batin Eunhyuk.

1 detik ...

2 detik ...

3 detik ...

"Wah aku lupa, ini bagianku belanja persediaan makanan buat didorm !," teriak Eunhyuk berhasil buat Kibum dan Kangin terkejut.

"Kau gila, hampir saja jantungku copot," Kangin ngamuk.

"Maaf aku pergi dulu," Eunhyuk berpaling pergi, Sebelum ...

'BUAGHH' Eunhyuk sukses nyungseb karena ditubruk Siwon yang badannya lebih besar darinya.

"Hahaha, mataknya lihat Hyuk." Siwon ngakak melihat posisi Eunhyuk terlentang menghadapinya.

"Hei, bangunkan dia kuda," pinta Kibum.

"Baik, my owl," balas Siwon nyolek Kibum.

"Ihh~ dasar aneh," balas Kibum.

"Hehehe..." Siwon nyengir kuda.

'Jadi Super Junior itu kebun binatang' Kangin membatin bingung.

'Tunggu, bukannya gue juga member Suju yah, ah udah ah males mikirinnya, mending makan,' lanjut Kangin membatin.

"Hyung jahanam," Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Ayo cepat, keburu Leeteuk tahu kita belum beli jatah buat entar didorm," Siwon narik tangan Eunhyuk nafsu.

**-SKIP TIME-**

"Hyukie, jatah buat didorm sudah kau beli," tanya Leeteuk menghampiri Eunhyuk.

"..." yang ditanya gak ngejawab.

"Hyuk !" Leeteuk duduk disebelah Eunhyuk.

'Ehm... Dasar bocah,' batin Leeteuk.

'PLAK'

"Eh... Miyabi, bugil" Eunhyuk kaget latah.

"MWO, dasar monyet," Leeteuk teriak gaje.

"hehe, maaf hyung lagi fokus..." Eunhyuk nyengir.

"Jadi," Leeteuk kembali bertanya.

"Jadi apa," Eunhyuk -malah- nanya.

"Hhm..., sudah dibeli buat jatah didorm," Leeteuk kembali nanya.

"Sudah Hyung, disini malah harganya lebih murah," Eunhyuk mengangkat jempolnya.

"MWO ? Murah. Mana kembaliannya," Leeteuk nagih uang kembalian -_-!.

"Dasar pelit," reflek Eunhyuk sambil menyondorkan sisa uang kembalian.

'Bletak'

"Kita ini harus berhemat," ucap Leeteuk kilat mengambil uang ditangan Eunhyuk.

"Karepmu mu hyung," Eunhyuk manyun ngalahin Tukul(?).

"Aku kekamar dulu ya, jangan kangen," Leeteuk pergi meninggalkan Eunhyuk.

1 detik ...

2 detik ...

3 detik ...

Leeteuk jatuh tak ter-elit-an.

Eunhyuk yang melihatnya tak tahan ingin tertawa, apalagi posisi Leeteuk yang nungging muka nempel ke lantai.

Karena AKTOR, Leeteuk bersikap profesional. Dengan cepat ia berdiri memalingkan wajah dengan cool-nya ke arah Eunhyuk.

Yang dilihat makin kejer gak kuat buat nahan tawa, sampai-sampai ingin ngompol.

*Coba bayangkan saja*

Karena rasa malu Leeteuk sebesar kelingking semut(?), Ia berjalan slow motion bak model diatas catwalk ke arah kamarnya.

'CREK' kamar dibuka.

'DUGH' kamar ditutup.

Mendengar itu, dengan cepat Eunhyuk melesat ke WC.

**2,5 detik kemudian...**

"Kyu mana punyaku," terdengar suara Sungmin diarah pintu.

"Sudah ku minum hyung, suruh siapa ngajak aku nge-gym," balas Kyuhyun agak kesal.

"Dasar, cuman angkat beban 2 Kg aja dah haus ngabisin 7 botol, gimana yang 10. Pokonya ganti uang minumku," ejek Sungmin merebahkan diri disofa.

"Aish pelit, cuman teh cup-an juga," ucap Kyuhyun kesal.

"Seenaknya, 10rb." Sungmin menjulurkan tangan ,meminta.

"Harganya cuman 5rb hyung..." Kyuhyun ngotot.

"Memang, tapi ada tambahan... Pajak 2rb, biaya sakit hati(?) 3rb, kan kamu yang seenak jidat minum minuman gue," ungkap Sungmin imut.

"HUwaaaa... Kemarin Kibum hyung sekarang kau, TIDAAAAK ! Mana tali ! Mana tali ! Mending bunuh diri saja," Kyuhyun menampilkan bakat aktingnya(?).

"Nih," jawab Sungmin singkat nyodorin tali, yang entah kapan dan dimana ia dapatkan.

#Apakah Sungmin jelemaan Doraemon ?# *abaikan.

Kyuhyun yang melihatnya, hanya bisa berdoa 'Aku tahu aku ganteng, TAPI kenapa nasibku tak seperti ke-perfect-kan wajahku... Oh God. Give me power'.

"Cepat Kyu, baterai kameranya mau habis nih," lanjut Sungmin yang bosen hanya dibalas bengongan Kyuhyun.

'Apa ini asli' batin Kyuhyun kecewa.

"Hyung Kyu~ cuman bercanda kok... Gak beneran," jujur Kyuhyun yang kalah telak.

"Wah padahal mau ku video," Sungmin kecewa.

Kyuhyun pundung mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Iya Kyu bercanda, senyum dong," Sungmin menggoda Kyuhyun yang asyik manyun memalingkan wajahnya dari Sungmin.

"gak lucu," jawab Kyuhyun seimut mungkin.

"Bener," Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun dengan pose terimut miliknya(?).

"iya Kyu maafin, asal hyung mau jadi istriku," seringai jahil Kyuhyun.

'BLAK'

'SWING~'

Kyuhyun terdampar ditembok.

*autor menjaga jarak dengan Sungmin yang sedang M(?), marah.*

"Eh ada hyung, kenapa cemberut ada apa," tanya Eunhyuk keluar dari toilet.

"Kasih tau gak ya," balas Sungmin kembali senyum.

"Ya hyung gak berbagi, ja..." ungkap Eunhyuk terpotong melihat Kyuhyun yang terdampar manis.

'Sial... Aku yakin pasti Sungmin pelakunya' batin Eunhyuk menggebu-gebu.

"Ja apa hoh," Sungmin imut nyolot.

"Ja... Ja... Jangan dirahasiakan," ucap Eunhyuk yang berhasil mendapatkan alasan logis dari otak yadongnya. -_-!.

"aduh, sakit hyung" lirih Kyuhyun.

"Benar ya Kyu, memang hanya Sungmin saja yang bisa menaklukanmu," ejek Eunhyuk menjulurkan lidah.

"Dasar monyet," Kyuhyun balas mengejek.

"Minnie~ Kyu ganggu aku," Eunhyuk berusaha tampil imut #plakk agar dibela Sungmin.

"Aish, kau pikir aku ibumu, Wlee." Sungmin tak menggubris pinta Eunhyuk.

'Bletak' Eunhyuk dijitak.

"Aku menang," Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Dasar maknae iblis," Eunhyuk geram.

'Bletak' Kyuhyun dijitak.

"Hei, beraninya kau," Kyuhyun siap membalas.

"Apa lo, iblis." Eunhyuk tak mau kalah.

Perang adu mulut pun terjadi, satu sama lain saling mengejek.

"IBLIS"

"MONYET"

"SETAN"

"JELEK"

Dkl (dan kata lainya)

***Warning : jangan ditiru***

Mendengar keributan dari couple ya, Donghae pun keluar dari persembunyiannya a.k.a kamar.

"Duh berisik. Ada apa ini," tanya Donghae nyelonor menghampiri.

"Biasa Hae, mereka rebutin aku," Sungmin kePD-an bin bohong bin narsis.

"Owh, ya udah sama aku aja," Donghae ketularan aneh.

"Ayo~" Sungmin bergelantung manja ditangan Donghae. # Sungmin : lo pikir gue monyet ! | autor : gak, ngerasa ya *nyolek Sungmin pakai belati* | dimutilasi Kyu(?) dan fans Sungmin. *ABAIKAN#

"Hei, mau dibawa kemana Sungminku," Kyuhyun menyadari aroma Sungmin menjauh.

"Hae, kau mau menduakanku... Jahat !" Eunhyuk jadi galau.

'BLETAK' (4X)

"Dari tadi kalian semua beringsik terus, bisa-bisa acara makan sehatku terganggu," Shindong full power menjitak ke empat makhluk dihadapannya.

Alhasil...

KyuMin dan HaeHyuk diam mematung disofa.

"JANGAN BERINGSIK LAGI" Shindong kembali kekamarnya.

"Ini gara-gara kau Kyu," bisik Sungmin memberi deathglare.

"Tidak juga, Eunhyuk ikut bersalah." Kyuhyun kesal.

"Kau ini iblis, kau yang pertama," Eunhyuk tak mau kalah.

"Sudah, ini salah kita semua" ungkap Sungmin.

"Aku resmi tak tahu," Donghae bela diri.

"Kau juga ikutan Hae," Sungmin kembali nyerocos.

"Jangan dibahas Minnie, memang HaeHyuk ANEH," ucap Kyuhyun datar sambil mengucapkan semburan pedas.

"Keanehan kami tak separah keanehan KyuMin, wlee," Eunhyuk nyerocos.

"Aneh dimana, kamu couple paling seksek," Sungmin mulai terbawa emosi.

"Sekseknya kalau dibandingi sama Shindong," Donghae ikutan.

"Bagus dong dibandingin sama Shindong daripada sama kalian, apa kalian asli manusia atau hewan," Sungmin evil mode on.

"Ok hyung, kita nyatakan ini dengan perang," Donghae mengangkat komando perang.

"WHY NOT," Kyuhyun setuju.

#autor dan readers geleng-geleng liat cast ribut#

"2 lawan 2, ayo Hyuk gunakan jurus Monyet laut(?) ikan darat(?)," Donghae siap dengan kuda-kuda anehnya.

"Haha cuman segitu, jurus Kelinci iblis pink Fire," Sungmin dengan posisi digendong Kyuhyun siap menendang.

'untung Sungmin gak berat' batin Kyuhyun.

"HENTIKAAAAAAAAAAAN" suara lengking Ryeowook membahana membuat 2 couple gila dihadapannya menutup telinga seketika.

"Iya hentikan~ Wookie" sentak KyuMin dan HaeHyuk bersamaan.

"Beraninya berurusan dengan coupleku," Yesung datang langsung ngamuk.

"Jurus tempurung suara Ddangkoma," YeWook in action.

"STOOOOOPPP !" teriak Shindong muak.

'OH SHIT~ GAJAH NGAMUK' batin semua.

** SiBum**

"Tak didorm, hotel pun jadi. Huh~ berisiknya," keluh Kibum.

"Itulah mereka berbeda dengan kita," Siwon ikut berkomentar.

"Bisa-bisa gue bosen, keluar yu Won," ajak Kibum menutup buku sejarah matematikanya(?) yang tebalnya kurang lebih 5000 halaman.

"Benarkah, ayo~" Siwon semangat 45 mendengar ajakan Kibum yang langka ini.

Bagi Siwon inilah keajaiban yang dari dulu ia harapkan. BISA KELUAR BARENG KIBUM TANPA BAWA KAMUS SEGUNUNG.

*prok-prok, tepuk para readers terharu.

*Siwon ikut terharu.

'Thank's God, this is really good. I like it, pokonya buat Bapa and Mama gue, adik, peliharaan, mantan pacar, pembantu, guru SD, guru SMP, guru SMA, kakak kelas, followers gue, readers, Siwonest... Pokoknya yang udah dukung agar doa gue terkabul MAKASIH EA,' batin Siwon lebai.

"Gak gitu juga kali ekspresinya, jijik liatnya," balas Kibum lihat ekspresi alay Siwon.

Siwon nyengir kuda.

"Sudah sana, aku mau ganti baju dahulu" Kibum mendorong Siwon keluar.

"Lah kok ngusir, padahal kita bisa ganti barengan" Siwon menggoda.

'DUGH' Kibum berhasil menendang Siwon keluar.

"Aish jahatnya," Siwon menggerutu.

Dengan malas Siwon berjalan ke arah sofa, mendapati YeWook, KyuMin, dan Haehyuk.

"Ada acara apa ini, tak biasanya kumpul," Siwon bertanya.

"..." tak ada balasan dari para penghuni.

"Hei, jawab aku," Siwon mulai maksa.

"..." tak ada jawaban.

1 detik ...

2 detik ...

3 detik ...

"AH... Eh... Uh,"

semua mata tertuju pada benda laknat yang dipegang Eunhyuk.

"Hyuk kecilkan suaranya," Donghae mulai berseru.

"Ok, sory..." Eunhyuk membisik.

'Bredak... Gruduk' YeWook dan KyuMin mendekati posisi HaeHyuk.

"Suara desahan sekecil itu baru connect, dasar otak yadong," Siwon kesal.

"NALURI hyung," jawab Ryeowook fokus menatap laptop Eunhyuk.

"Aish... Dasar," ucap Siwon singkat.

"Emang kami hyung, gak normal," Kyuhyun evil ON.

"EH, dasar maknae iblis," ucap Siwon melotot.

"Kalau ngelak, sini dong. Nonton bareng," Kyuhyun malah ngajak nonton.

"Sini," Siwon ngambil laptop Eunhyuk kasar.

"Hyung barengan," teriak semua mendekati Siwon.

1 jam berlalu...

Dimana Kibum?

** SiBum room**

"Buku apalagi ya, sejarah? Udah, instrumental? Udah, apalagi ya, masa aku cuman beli 23 kamus doank," keluh Kibum menulis catatan diHandphone nya.

**-TBC-**

**ABAL, GAJE ?**

**sudah minim ide, sory wkwk XD**

**Untuk guest nya, sory belum dikeluarkan. #sujud-sujud**


	2. Chapter 2

**^^SUJU IN INDONESIA : #Negatif thinking part 2#^^**

**Cast :Super junior++**

**Disclaimer : semua punya Tuhan.**

**Guest : linlnayah (Lina)**

**Genre : Humor & Romance**

**Rated : T berbumbu M(?)**

***WARNING : TYPO'S + DLL***

**#untuk LINA readers BOLEH ANGGAP DIRI SENDIRI, tapi ini dispesialkan untuk linlnayah#**

**Lets Read !**

5 menit berlalu...

"Hyung, jadi tidak," tanya Kibum pada Siwon sambil menutup kamarnya.

"..." tak ada balasan.

"Hyung," tanya Kibum kembali.

"..." masih hening.

"Bzbzttt" hanya suara lalat yang terdengar melintas di telinga Kibum.

Seketika Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sadar akan kedatangan Kibum.

KyuMin memandang dengan senyuman malu.

Kibum membalas senyum.

Reflek tangan Kibum memegang tangan Sungmin, ketika Sungmin akan memukul pundak Siwon.

Sungmin melongo kaget akan perbuatan aneh Kibum ini.

Kibum menggeleng ketika Sungmin memandangnya aneh, segera Kibum mengirim(?) kontak batin dengan Sungmin, 'Hyung jangan diberitahu, biarkan saja' batin Kibum.

Untung Sungmin pintar, dengan cepat ia mengerti maksud Kibum, berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang masih shock melihat tangan Kibum dan Sungmin menyatu.

'Kibum hyung, gak nyangka... Huwe T-T' Kyuhyun mulai cemberut.

'Blak' pukulan lembut Kibum mendarat dipundak Siwon.

"Ia hyung entar aja, tanggung. Kalau mau entar aja ngelakuinnya(?)," pikir Siwon fokus.

'Blak' Kibum memukul Siwon kembali.

"Yah Sungmin hyung jangan nafsu, entar aja," pikiran bejad Siwon on.

Sungmin kejer mendengar ucapan Siwon, dengan gesit Kyuhyun mengamankan posisi Sungmin.

'Blak' Kibum mulai memukul keras pundak Siwon kembali.

"Ya hyung kenapa jadi naaafs... Pesh." ucap Siwon terputus ketika melirik ke arah Sungmin.

HaeHyuk pun ikut memandang.

"Lah kenapa Kyu," Siwon aneh, tak biasanya Kyuhyun mendekati Siwon.

"Maksud hyung," Kyuhyun malah bertanya.

"Lu nafsu ?" akal Siwon mulai tak berlogika.

"Kepala hyung terbentur apa heoh, mana mungkin," jawab Kyuhyun gak nyante.

"tuh lihat," Kyuhyun memalingkan muka Siwon ke arah Kibum.

"Lah, Hyung," Kyuhyun berteriak karena tak melihat Kibum ditempat semula.

"Mana, apa maksudmu," Siwon bertanya kembali.

"Tadi ada Kibum disini," Kyuhyun menjelaskan.

"Kenapa jadi ribut, sini laptopnya hyung" pinta Donghae menarik laptop milih Eunhyuk #otak yadong On.

"Dia tadi pergi," tutur Sungmin.

"Maksudnya tadi Kibum," tanya Siwon terkejut.

"Ya hyung, mataknya kalau bini datang, harus peka," ejek Kyuhyun.

"Aissh, dasar iblis," ucap Siwon meninggalkan KyuMin dan HaeHyuk untuk mengejar Kibum.

** jalan**

"Dimana ya belinya," ucap Kibum setelah turun dari angkot(?).

"padahal tadi pergi bareng Leeteuk hyung, Sungmin hyung, atau Kangin hyung aja, yang sudah tau, apes dah," keluh Kibum berdiri disekitar rentetan orang disekitar pasar.

"Dek, jengkolnya," tawar seorang pedagang.

'Emang gue masih kecil, dipanggil adek, tapi tak apalah. Kan aku imut' narsis Kibum tersenyum simpul.

"Mas telurnya, dua 50rb," tawar pedagang lain.

'Emang gue udah tua ! Dibilang Mas, wajah imutku,' Kibum mulai cemberut.

"Pa, singkong nya beli 5 gratis 10," ucap pedagang selanjutnya.

"Kenapa Pak ! Apa gak pernah lihat tv. Aku ini artis, demi buku sejarahku," Kibum pundung berat.

"HEI TUNGGU, kamu" seorang cewe berteriak memanggil Kibum.

Karena gak ngerasa, Kibum malah dingin melanjutkan jalan kakinya.

'Aduh itu cowo, masa hp ketinggalan gak nyadar' batin Lina agak kesal.

"Hei tunggu, baju biru. Tunggu~" panggil Lina lantang sambil mengejar Kibum.

Tak perlu lama, Kibum pun diam.

'Akhirnya tuh cowo diam,' batin Lina puas, mengira caranya berhasil.

Berbeda dengan Kibum,

'Tunggu, tadi yang awal pada teriakin gua 'Dek', ditengah 'Mas', yang barusan 'Pak', wah bisa-bisa yang jual sate tokek chibi(?) itu bilang gue 'KAKEK', ahh~ tidak' batin Kibum memikirkan nasibnya.

'Bletak'

"Aish, ada apa," tanya Kibum yang terkejut.

"Eh, maaf ya. Tadi aku teriakin, malah gak connect, jadi terpaksa aku pukul saja," jawab Lina simpul.

"Ohh, maafkan aku ya, hehe," senyum Kibum terpancar.

'Wah tampannya, seperti artis,' batin Lina melihat Kibum yang berpakaian tak biasa itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong ada apa kau menghampiriku," lanjut Kibum.

"Ini, tadi ketinggalan," jawab Lina tersipu sambil memberikan Handphone milik Kibum.

"Handphone, oh iya, terima kasih," balas Kibum mengingat letak handphonenya.

"Sama-sama, em." tanya Lina bingung.

"Kibum, Kibum..." balas Kibum bingung menyamarkan namanya.

"Kibum Martinah(?), panggil saja Kibum," lanjut Kibum enteng.

"Martinah ! Em, sama-sama... agak aneh, aku Lina, salam kenal" ketus Lina.

"Hei tunggu, boleh minta bantuan," tanya Kibum sebelum Lina akan pergi.

"Ada apa," tanya Lina.

"Ada waktu tidak, aku ingin meminta tolong," balas Kibum malu, menampilkan semburat merah(?) dipipinya.

"Ehm, baiklah. Aku kosong kok(?), emang baru pertama kesini," Lina mengiyakan permintaan Kibum dan kembali bertanya.

"Iya, ini pertama kalinya saya datang kesini," balas Kibum menampilkan rentenan gigi putihnya.

"Darimana, Bandung," tanya Lina kembali.

'Bandung, jenis banjir atau apa,' batin Kibum bingung.

"Aku dari Korea," balas Kibum tak bisa berbohong.

"Korea, berarti aku panggil Oppa dong, selamat datang di Indonesia. Sebagai warga Indonesia saya akan melayani(?)," ucap Lina hormat.

"Wah, terima kasih cantik," balas Kibum bahagia.

"Oh iya terima kasih, tadi ada yang misscall" lanjut Lina mengingatkan.

"Terima kasih, ini temanku yang menelepon," jawab Kibum melihat layar Hp-nya terpangpang nama Siwon.

'Wah tak ku sangka, 10 kali dia misscall' batin Kibum terdiam.

"Hyung kenapa," tanya Lina sesaat.

"Ouh... Itu, tak apa," balas Kibum bingung, mau ngasih tau Siwon atau tidak.

"Ayo kita mulai pencariannya," lanjut Lina menarik tangan Kibum.

**Sementara,**

**30 menit berlalu.**

'lah mana tuh bocah, cepet amat perginya,' batin Siwon memandang kiri kanan jalan.

'Kringgg'

'Tombo ati, itu limo perkaranyo' bunyi handphone Siwon.

'Sms dari siapa ini, mungkin dari Kibum,' lanjut Siwon membatin senang.

Saat membuka pesannya,

[Dek isi pulsa mamah yang 10rb sekarang, ditunggu cepet. Jangan nelpon mamah lagi dikantor polisi.]

"Orang tua gue kan diKorea, aneh. Plus kenapa minta yang 10, padahal biasanya beli yang 1jt," ketus Siwon menyombongkan diri.

'Kringgg'

'Tombo ati iku limo perkaranyo,' Hp Siwon kembali mendendangkan sebuah lagu.

'Aku harap ini Kibum', [Dek pulsanya gak jadi].

"Aish, aku bukan anakmu," geram Siwon.

'Ini gara-gara Kyuhyun, ngajak nonton. Jadi gak jadi jalan-jalannya' batin Siwon kesal.

**5 menit kemudian...**

'Tombo ati, iku limo perkaranyo' Hp Siwon kembali berdendang.

"Awas saja kalau ini ibu-ibu tadi lagi, gue sumpahin abis lagi pulsanya(?)," Siwon mengamuk didalam mobilnya.

[Hyung aku tunggu dimall yang pertama kita ke Indonesia, dilantai 3, toko buku. Cepat ! Sebelum ku tinggal lagi,].

'Bushh' dengan cepat Siwon memajukan mobilnya dari taman menuju ke mall.

**-Flashback-**

"Ada sesuatu yang akan aku ucapkan," ketus Kibum menahan Lina yang akan masuk mall.

"Apa hyung," tanya Lina bingung.

"Tapi jangan disini, ditempat parkir saja," lanjut Kibum menarik tangan Lina.

'Mau ngapain ini' batin Lina salah sangka.

** Parkir**

"Wahh, benarkah" Lina shock tingkat dewa.

"Sstt, jangan berisik," lerai Kibum.

"Maaf hyung, aku gak nyangka ternyata saat ini aku sedang bareng sama artis favoritku," Lina mendramatisasi ucapannya.

"Thanks udah jadi Elf, aku sebetulnya mau pergi bareng Siwon hyung, tapi tadi ia malah menghiraukanku," lanjut Kibum malu, karena jujur kepada Lina yang notabenenya orang baru ia kenal.

"Siwon, Oh tidak, shit." ucap Lina tak terbendung.

"Kenapa menghiraukan," lanjut Lina.

"Dia malah milih nonton begituan," jawab Kibum dingin.

"Aaaahh, tak ku sangka ! Kenapa hyung mau jujur padaku," tanya Lina memecah suasana.

"Aku yakin kau pasti tidak akan memberitahu siapa pun," balas Kibum menatap erat mata Lina.

Lina salah tingkat, bahkan memunculkan semburat merah dipipinya.

"Kita tunggu dulu disini ya, aku akan menghubungi Siwon hyung dulu," pinta Kibum pada Lina.

"Baiklah Oppa," Lina mengiyakan pinta Kibum.

**-END FLASHBACK-**

BumNa(?) a.k.a Kibum dan Lina hanya menanti dengan terdiam, sesekali mendendangkan lagu.

"Oppa curang. Ngasih tebakan lagu korea, kan aku tak tahu," ketus Lina cemberut.

"Kau juga curang, aku kan tak tahu lagu indonesia juga," balas Kibum menarik dagu Lina, sejajar dengan wajah Kibum.

Yang ditarik malah kejer diam gak tentu.

"Jangan marah ya," Kibum memunculkan senyuman khas-nya.

'Oh My God, apakah ini mimpi.' Lina sudah matang(?) layaknya udang rebus, merah dan nikmat(?).

"Hei ! Sedang apa kau Bummie, mau buat anak orang pingsan akan ulahmu." ejek Siwon langsung ikut gabung.

"Eh, Siwon Oppa," ucap Lina shock dan... Bleg, Lina sukses pingsan.

"Nah hyung lihat ! Malah kau yang buat anak pingsan, tanggung jawab, nikahi dia(?)," Kibum sewot.

"Aish, aku kan tidak berbuat apa-apa padanya," Siwon mengelak dengan wajah tegang.

Dengan sigap Kibum mengecek kondisi Lina.

"Hem, masih hidup ko, butuh nafas buatan," ucap Kibum menarik Lina kepangkuannya. Dan...

'Cuph' suara mulut Kibum memberikan pertolongan pada Lina.

Sontak Siwon shock.

"Op... ppa" ucap Lina tersadar melihat perlakuan Kibum padanya.

"Jangan pingsan lagi ya, please" pinta Kibum imut.

"Tak kusangka kau bisa melakukannya dihadapanku," ucap Siwon lebai.

'Bletak'

"Hyung jangan bercanda, cepat angkut dia." Kibum menyeleweng pergi meninggalkan Siwon.

"Hem, dasar gadis(?)" cibir Siwon reflek.

"Gadis, maksud Oppa," Lina bertanya.

"Enggak, itu cuman bercanda... Itu sebutanku untuknya saat ini," jujur Siwon menatap tajam Lina.

Lina hanya ber-Oh ria.

"Jadi bagaimana, mau aku angkat," lanjut Siwon.

"Ti... Tidak Oppa, aku bisa berjalan sendiri." ucap Lina terbata.

"Kalau begitu, ayo !" ajak Siwon menarik lengan Lina.

"Iy... Ya," balas Lina sambil berdiri.

WonNa (a.k.a Siwon + Lina) pun segera menyusul Kibum.

** mall**

"ingat, jangan keceplosan" bisik Kibum pelan pada telinga Lina.

"Baik oppa," jawab Lina pelan.

"Bum disinikan," ucap Siwon lantang.

Bagai zombie(?) haus akan darah semua penghuni mall langsung memandang horor KiNaWon (a.k.a Kibum, Lina, Siwon), pasalnya dengan pakaian suku iglo(?) ada dimall, Aneh.

"ehm, Bum... Buma," lanjut Siwon lantang.

"Apa citra(?)" balas Kibum lantang.

**Bagaimana nasib mereka bertiga ?**

**-TBC-**

**ABAL, GAJE ?**

**Maaf lama, chap 3 update besok .JANJI XD**

**sudah minim ide, sory wkwk XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**^^SUJU IN INDONESIA : #Negatif thinking part 3#^^**

**Cast :Super junior++**

**Disclaimer : semua punya Tuhan.**

**Guest : linlnayah (Lina)**

**Genre : Humor & Romance**

**Rated : T berbumbu M(?)**

***WARNING : TYPO'S + DLL***

**#untuk LINA readers BOLEH ANGGAP DIRI SENDIRI, tapi ini dispesialkan untuk linlnayah#**

**Lets Read !**

Bagai disambar petir dimall bertarap internasional(?), Lina tak kuat menahan tawanya. Memikirkan Siwon notabenenya maco, ganteng, bahkan sexual itu dipanggil Citra.

'Wtf ! Citra, apa tidak ada yang lebih maco,' batin Siwon tercengang kaget.

'Satu sama,' batin Kibum tertawa licik.

"Buma, Citra, ayo" Lina mengajak plus mengejek.

"Ia Liang," Kibum tertawa licik.

'Aish Oppa jahat, aku kan cantik' batin Lina pundung.

** Toko Buku di Mall**

"Akhirnya Surga ! I'm coming," ucap Kibum setelah sampai dimulut(?) toko buku.

Ditariknya Siwon dan Lina bersamaan.

"Bum pelan-pelan jangan nafsu gini, entar saja," goda Siwon.

'Bletak' Siwon mendapat hadiah dari orang yang saat ini memberi deathglare, a.k.a Kibum.

"Pegangan tangan," pinta Kibum pada Lina.

"Iy... Iya Oppa," ragu + tegang + mau + malu, melekat pada Lina saat ini.

90 menit kemudian...

"Bum udah yah," Keluh Siwon.

"Dasar hyung ini, katanya kuat, maco ! Tapi kenapa disuruh ngangkat buku gitu doang, sudah gak kuat," ejek Kibum.

"Aish, kalau disuruh bawa novel atau buku yang tipis... 20 pun aku kuat. Tapi ini beda bummie~, ini kamus enslikopedia. Mana banyak lagi," ucap Siwon membela diri.

"sabar citra...raa" ejek Kibum kesal.

"Oppa sini aku bantu bawakan," pinta Lina.

Dari posisi bungkuk lemas, Siwon langsung berdiri tegak bagai pahlawan.

"Tak usah, Lina duduk saja," balas Siwon berwibawa.

Mendengar suara Siwon, Lina makin kejer.

'Aish, permen yang dimakan Kangin appa dilahap juga olehnya,' batin Kibum aneh.

"Ayo pulang, buku nya tak ada" ucap Kibum menarik Siwon dan Lina ke kasir.

** Luar Mall**

"Makan dulu ya," pinta Siwon.

"Ok, selama kau yang bayar," balas Kibum cool.

"Tapi Oppa, aku tak bisa," ketus Lina.

"Kenapa begitu, ayolah~ please," paksa SiBum menarik-narik tangan Lina.

"Tap... Pi," ucap Lina terhenti ketika Kibum memaksa dia masuk mobil.

** Mc Donat(?)**

"Selama datang Pa, Bu, adek." sambut maskot mc donat pada SiBumLin.

'Gak salah dengar,' batin Kibum bertanya-tanya.

"Silahkan masukh ehh, apa kabar, bapa dan keluargah mauh pesanh apah, ada yang awwh bisa saya bantu," ucap pelayan cantik melayangkan bertubi-tubi pertayaan pada SiBumLin dengan desahan H yang berlebihan.

'Hah, aku belum menghafal. Bahaya ini, tadi itu semua pertayaan tersulit yang pernah aku dengar,' batin Siwon nganga bingung + -agak-nafsu.

**Siwon : kenapa gue jadi bodoh *Autor : terima takdirmu#tawa puas ala Kyuhyun**.

"Kami pesan ayam panggang saja, tiga ya bak," pesan Kibum pada pelayan.

Pelayan cantik tersebut segera menuliskan daftar pesanan yang dipesan Kibum.

'Ehm~ tunggu. Ini pelayan seperti Julia Perez deh,' batin Lina menerawang(?) pelayan dihadapannya.

"Ada yang lainh ih, jangan panggil aku mbak dong. Panggil aku Sis okeh" jawab Pelayan seksi a.k.a JuPe mendesah menggoda hasrat SiBum yang polos.

"By the way uhh~, mau DADA atau PAHA," tanya JuPe memberikan pose hot.

'Iya ini mbak JuPe, gue baru sadar. Ini kan cabang restoran barunya' batin Lina mendapatkan kepastian dari otakknya.

'Dada ! Paha ! Ehm~' pikiran kotor Siwon aktif.

"Dada saja," balas Kibum berusaha tak menghadap lurus pada pelayan seksi didepannya.

'Wah sepertinya hyung sudah kacau otaknya,' batin Kibum memandang wajah mesum Siwon.

"Disinih atau dibawa pulangh ehh~" tanya JuPe mendesah.

"Dibawa pulang saja mba, eh Sis. Terima kasih," ketus Kibum menahan hasrat(?).

Dalam hitungan detik JuPe pun segera bergegas dari posisi 'mengglepak meja agak membongkokan badan'-nya.

"Bum, apa kau taj sadar. Kita kan tadi sudah berniat untuk makan disini," tanya Siwon panjang.

"Kalau tetap disini, nanti bisa-bisa Hyung ngeces sama ngompol dicelana. Emang ada yang mau gantiin celana hyung," saran Kibum mengejek.

"Hah, Oppa masih suka ngompol" tanya Lina terkejut setengah ranjang(?).

"Mana mungkin," bantah Siwon cepat.

"Kan pake pamper, jadi gak bocor lagi." ketus Kibum kembali mengejek.

"Aish, jangan percaya dia Lin, aku mana mungkin masih suka kencing dicelana," tutur Siwon menarik bahu Lina agar sejajar dengannya.

"Iya Oppa, aku percaya." jawab Lina terkekeh.

"Dan untukmu Bum, jangan pernah sekali-kali lagi kau membuat fitnah padaku," Siwon gak nyante.

"Tenang Citra~ aku gak nyebarin fitnah kok, wkwk" tawa Kibum masih mengejek.

"Jangan buat ini jadi serius Bum," amarah Siwon membara.

"Tenang Oppa, sudahlah," lerai Lina menengahi.

"Iya aku jujur. Siwon tak pernah ngompol dicelana," ucap Kibum.

Siwon pun sumringah karena terbebas dari hal bodoh.

"Soalnya hyung kalau tidur gak pake celana," lanjut Kibum.

Tawa lepas keluar dari KiNa, berbeda dengan raut muka Siwon.

"Permisih ini pesanan anda tuanhhh," seru JuPe mendesah panjang mendatangi meja SiBumLin.

"Terima kasihhh," balas Siwon ikut mendesah.

Semua penghuni restoran memandang horor ke arah Siwon.

"Hyung ayo cepat pulang," bisik Lina.

Mereka bertiga pun bergegas meninggalkan rumah makan tersebut.

** jalan**

"Hyung terima kasih" ketus Lina membuka pembicaraan.

"Tak apa, malah terbalik. Terima kasih karena sudah membantuku mencari kebutuhanku," terang Kibum.

"Ayo ! Ikut ke hotel, disana kau bisa melihat yang lainnya," ajak Siwon sambil mengendarai.

"Aku harus kesekolah Oppa, sekarang ada ulangan." balas Lina termenung.

'Cittttttt' mobil direm.

"Maafkan aku Oppa," lanjut Lina termenung kuat.

'Cuph' mulut SiBum menempel dipipi Lina.

Menyadari ada yang aneh pada setiap pipinya, Lina pun mengalihkan pandangan, menetralisir keadaan.

"Op... Pa," ketus Lina kaget.

Hanya senyum yang terpancar dari mulut SiBum.

"Tapi bisakan kau datang di Show ke 3 kami malam ini," tanya SiBum bersamaan.

"Tap... Tapi," ucap Lina terbata.

"Ini tiketnya, jadi jangan membantah oke," ujar Siwon menyela sambil memberikan tiket.

"Thank's Oppa" girang Lina memeluk SiBum.

**-23.00 WIB-**

"Huh capenya," keluh Heechul sambil keluar dari panggung show.

"Tenang, entar aku pijitin," goda Hankyung.

"Ehm~ dasar aneh," erang Leeteuk memandang HanChul.

"Tenang hyung, kalau lelah enar aku yang pijitin," goda Kangin.

"Terima kasih, dan tak usah," balas Leeteuk langsung nyelonong pergi.

"Whahahaha," tawa KyuHae menertawai Kangin.

"Awas kalian berdua," Kangin mengancam.

Dengan bergegas Kangin menghampiri KyuHae.

"Wookie ah, mana makanannya," rengek Shindong.

"Entar saja hyung, semua belum pada ngumpul." elak Ryeowook.

"Ayolah wook, aku dan ddangko sudah lapar," Yesung ikut merengek.

"Tidaaak, heh hyung," Ryeowook marah membabi buta.

HanChul yang lagi pijatan diam, KangHaeKyu yang lagi kejar-kejaran ikut terdiam, Leeteuk lagi buka baju jadi terhenti, YeDongKoma melongo ciut mendengar amukan Ryeowook.

SungHyuk lagi asyik liat majalah.

"Wah pantesan saja kau selalu baca yang ginian, dikira kau tidak normal. Karena bca majalah khusus fashion perempuan, toh ini ternyata penyebabnya," bisik Sungmin pada Eunhyuk.

"Bagus kan lebih seksi," jawab Eunhyuk nyengir.

"Kau ini, haha," tawa Sungmin.

"Ada yang tau dimana Siwon dan Kibum," tanya Leeteuk yang merasa kehilangan.

"Tak tau hyung, masih didepan." balas Ryeowook singkat.

"Ayo kita susul, mungkin mereka lagi ..." ketus KangChul barengan.

Mendengar kata negatif, SungHyuk pun sadar.

"Ayo cepaaat" SungHyuk lari nyusul KangChul dan HanTeuk.

"Ayo cepat hyung," ajak Ryeowook menarik YeDong.

"Tunggu kami," rengek KyuHae.

** Stage**

"Hebat Oppa, tadi penampilan kalian bagus," puji Lina.

"Jangan lebai ah, memang kami udah biasa perfect," jawab Siwon jail.

'Katanya jangan lebai,' batin KiNa bersama sambil sweatdrop ria.

"Oh iya, kau disini dulu ya. Entar aku antar pulangnya," pinta Kibum memandang erat Lina.

"Gak ada yang boleh keluar malam ini," komando Leeteuk.

"Eh, hyung" jawab Kibum memalingkan badan ke arah suara.

"Lee...eteuk oppa," ketus Lina terbata.

"Ganteng," narsis Leeteuk.

"Kyuhhhyun oppa," lanjut Lina masih terbata.

"iblis," cibir Kangin.

"Suungmiin oppa, Heeechu..chul oppa" lanjut Lina tetap masih terbata.

"Cantik(?)" jawab SungChul.

"Donghaeee oppa," lanjut Lina melanjutkan baca terbatanya.

"Cengeng," cibir Kyuhyun tertawa evil.

"Kang... Kang " ucap Lina agak shock terpotong.

"Kang Maman(?)," ketus Kyuhyun langsung jaga jarak.

Kangin melotot tajam.

"In oppa, Shiindoong oppa," lanjut Lina fokus.

"Sexy," cibir Shindong yang langsung dimuntahi tatapan aneh.

"Eunhyuuk oppa," Lina mulai tak terkontrol.

"Bokep lovers," seru Eunhyuk senang.

"Ryeowook Oppa," Lina mulai sesak.

"The best chef," ungkap Shindong yang dihadiahi sate ayam dari Ryeowook.

"Hang... Geng Oppa," Lina mengatur nafas -lagi-.

"Stress" lanjut Kyuhyun yang sukses dihajar KangGeng.

"Ye... Yesung Oppa," kata terakhir(?) yang diucapkan Lina.

"Kenapa Ddangkoma tak disebut," tanya Yesung datar menunjukan peliharaanya.

"Ya hyung dia pingsan jadinya," ucap Kibum menatap horor pada ke 10 hyung dan 1 adiknya.

"Kalian harus bertanggung jawab," lanjut Siwon.

**-SKIP TIME-**

"Lina... Kau baik-baik saja," tanya Kibum menyadarkan Lina ke 25x-nya.

"Ehm... Oppa terima kasih, aku baik-baik saja," Lina mulai tersadar.

"Akhirnya kau sadar, ini cepat makan," seru Ryeowook memberikan sushi.

"Terima kasih Oppa," jawab Lina sambil mengambil sushi yang dipegang Ryeowook.

"Kalau kedinginan bilang saja, dntar aku peluk," goda Kangin yang dihadiahi tatapan bak silet oleh Leeteuk.

'Blushhh,' Lina merah merona.

"Tak apa Oppa, ini juga sudah cukup," tutur Lina malu.

"Entar tidur bareng aku saja, biar Kyu diluar," pinta Sungmin menggeliat.

"Jahat. Hyung jahat," Kyuhyun merengek.

"Dia akan tidur dengan kami," lanjut HanChul bersamaan.

"Sudah, biarkan dia istirahat dulu," ucap Leeteuk menengah.

"Oppa boleh bertanya, sekarang jam berapa," tanya Lina setelah menyelesaikan makan malunya.

"Sekarang masih jam 12 malam, emang ada apa," tanya Kibum balik.

"Wahhh, aku harus pulang. Ini sudah larut malam," Lina langsung membereskan diri(?).

"Biar kami antar," pinta SiBum.

"Tak usah Oppa ! kan Oppa habis show, butuh istirahat," jawab Lina cepat.

"Kau ELF yang baik," tutur Shindong.

"Kalian juga kan manusia, aku tak bisa lama Oppa maaf," Lina memberikan senyuman simpul.

"Sudah kau ini perempuan, biar aku antar" jawab Siwon memaksa.

"Baiklah Oppa," nyerah Lina.

"Bagus, ayo Bum kita antar dia," ajak Siwon.

"Terima kasih nya" seru Kibum memeluk Lina.

Tanpa dipinta Heechul, Hankyung, Ryeowook, Siwon, Yesung, Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Shindong, Donghae, Kangin, Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk ikut memeluk badan ramping Lina, bahkan Ddangkoma pun ikut meluk.

**-END-**

**bagus ? Aneh ?**

**Akhirnya beres, next sekuel ::: YeWook.**


End file.
